Heartbreakin Choice
by twilightgal2683
Summary: true story names just changed Bella her heartbroken by edward and became a shell of herself. she moved on and wh  en he found out he wanted back in to her life. she decided to meet him  and became more confussed than ever all human 1st fanfic


-**1This is a true story of a situation a friend of mine was in told from my point of view. I think it is and incredibly sweet and in some ways sad story. I promise a sequel or two to how things played out. I asked permission from her before I wrote this, I just wanted the story to be told. I do not own the characters although the name dean I just came up with the other belong to Stephanie Meyers and the songs are by poison and kid rock they were actually sung on the night in question. Reviews wanted it will also play apart on whether or not I write more.**

She knew she shouldn't be going , she knew she was perfectly happy with Dean, but after Edward contacted her and accused her of cheating on him she knew she had to meet with him. Bella need closer with him before she could completely move on. When she first meet Edward, she couldn't deny that they had chemistry even though there was a 14 year age difference. She fell for him quickly and when he stopped contacting her she was devastated, becoming a zombie of what she once was. So when her friend called her one night to come hang out she was reluctant but eventually went. When she got there she saw Dean was there and had been asking about her. They had known each other for awhile but lost contact, due to the fact that was always with Edward and he was in a relationship himself. They talked until early morning and eventually started dating. So when he asked her to marry him, even though it had been no time at all before he did, she said yes. What Bella didn't know is that even though she had not heard for Edward in months, he was still keeping an eye on her online. She changed her status online that she was engaged, and that is when Edward finally decided to contact her. She knew Edward didn't deserve an explanation but something told her she needed this. So now she is sitting outside the same karaoke bar where they first met, preparing herself for the meeting.

When she walks in he looked up at her and their eyes met for the first time in what seemed like years. She is now second guessing being their or even agreeing to it at all. She walks over to him and say hi. It surprised her how easily they talked to each other, the butterflies she still felt being around him, how it felt so right, and it scared the shit out of her. After catching up her looked at her and said he would be right back. Bella sat there waiting for Edward to return, when she took a sip of her beer she heard a song start playing, so she turn her attention to the stage. When Bella looked she saw Edward standing there holding a mic in his hands and looking directly at her. When he started singing she could feel the tears already starting to form in her eyes.

_We both lie silently still  
>in the dead of the night<br>Although we both lie close together  
>We feel miles apart inside<em>

_Was it something I said or something I did_  
><em>Did my words not come out right<em>  
><em>Though I tried not to hurt you<em>  
><em>Though I tried<em>  
><em>But I guess that's why they say<em>

_Every rose has its thorn_  
><em>Just like every night has its dawn<em>  
><em>Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song<em>  
><em>Every rose has its thorn<em>  
><em>Yeah it does<em>

_I listen to our favorite song_  
><em>playing on the radio<em>  
><em>Hear the DJ say loves a game<em>  
><em>of easy come and easy go<em>  
><em>But I wonder does he know<em>  
><em>Has he ever felt like this<em>  
><em>And I know you'd be here right now<em>  
><em>If I could have let you know somehow<em>  
><em>I guess<em>

_Every rose has its thorn  
>Just like every night has its dawn<br>Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
>Every rose has its thorn<br>Yeah it does_

_Though it's been a while now_  
><em>I can still feel so much pain<em>  
><em>Like a knife that cuts you the wound heals<em>  
><em>but the scar, that scar remains<em>

_I know I could have saved our love that night_  
><em>If I'd known what to say<em>  
><em>Instead of makin' love<em>  
><em>We both made our separate ways<em>  
><em>But now I hear you found somebody new<em>  
><em>and that I never meant that much to you<em>  
><em>To hear that tears me up inside<em>  
><em>And to see you cuts me like a knife<em>  
><em>I guess<em>

_Every rose has its thorn_  
><em>Just like every night has its dawn<em>  
><em>Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song<em>  
><em>Every rose has its thorn<em>  
><em>Yeah it does<em>

When he was done they had never broke eye contact and her tears were flowing freely. There was no denying that she still loved him.

They had stepped outside on to the back patio of the bar. She told him how he had broke her and how she had moved on. All the while staring up at the stars and wondering if she could let him go again. They went back inside and Edward convinced her to sing a song with him, even though she had no voice what so ever.

**Edward** _Bella_ **_Both_**

**Living my life in a slow hell  
>different girl every night at the hotel<br>I aint seen the sun shine in 3 damn days  
>been fuelin up on cocaine and whiskey<br>wish I had a good girl to miss me  
>but I wonder if I'll ever change my ways<br>I put your picture away  
>sat down and cried today<br>I cant look at you while I'm lying next to her  
>I put your picture away<br>sat down and cried today  
>I cant look at you while I'm lying next to her <strong>

_I called u last night in the hotel  
>everyone knows but they wont tell<br>but there half hided smiles tell me somethin just aint right  
>I've been waiting on you for a long time<br>fuelin up on heartaches and she'd whine  
>I aint heard from you in 3 damn nights<br>I put your picture away  
>I wonder where you've been<br>I cant look at you while I'm lyin next to him  
>I put your picture away<br>I wonder where you've been  
>I cant look at you while I'm lyin next to him<em>

_I saw you yesterday with an old friend_**  
>it wuz the same old same how have you been<br>_since you've been gone my worlds been dark and gray _**_  
><em>**you reminded me of brighter days **  
><em>I hope to be coming home to stay <em>  
><em>I wuz head of the church <em>  
><strong>I wuz off to drink you away <strong>  
><strong><em>I thought about you for a long time<br>can't seem to get you off my mind  
>I cant stand why we're living like this way<br>I found your picture today  
>I swear I'll change my ways<br>I just called to say I want you to come back home _**  
><strong><em>I found your picture today<br>I swear I'll change my ways  
>I just called to say I want you to come back home<br>I just called to say I love you  
>come back home<br>_**

When the song came to an end, yet again they were staring deeply in each others eyes, she knew she had to get out of there. Edward walked her out to her car, then got in on the passenger side. They talked for a few more minutes and then reality sat in when Dean called to check on her and see when she was heading home. Bella told Edward she had to go, but he didn't want her to leave. She reminded him the Dean was the one who healed her and though she would never be healed completely she loved Dean and was engaged to be married to him. When she said this she was staring at her hand the whole time, so when she finally looked up at him she was lost in his eyes. See could see the sadness, hurt, love, and understanding and understanding in them. She doesn't know who initiated it, but when his lips met hers she could feel the spark, it seemed as if everything and everyone else disappeared. He was so gentle with her, but at the same time she could feel the want and need in his kiss. When they finally broke apart and bid farewell she started her long drive home.

The drive home had her mind racing, she didn't get the closer she came for, if anything she was more confused than ever. Bella knew she could not hurt Dean, she loved him to much for that. Dean was safe, closer to her age, and would give her the world if he could. She could picture the family she would have with him, growing old together, and the life she didn't think was possible until him. Edward was older and had handled the situation childishly. She knew she had a choice to make, but for now she just wanted to get home and be wrapped in Dean's arms. When she got there he wrapped his arms around her and told her how much he loved her. As they lay in bed that night her mind and heart were heavy how could she make this impossible decision with out hurting someone she loved. Dean put her mind at ease for the time being and she fell asleep.

Sequel to follow


End file.
